The Tragic Love Story of Us
by AlexandriiaaM
Summary: Kagome is in her first year of high school and meets a half demon by the name of Inuyasha. Sparks immediately fly but their romance is left in the dust when someone from his past makes a changing appearance in their lives. Years later full of heartbreak and sorrow he comes back and Kagome is a completely new woman and is heavily guarded. Will he ever get her love back? InuKag.
Kagome sighed while waiting in the corner of her calculus class looking out the window while the other students filed in. She only lifted her head when a silver haired teen sat in the seat next to her and didn't say anything except mutter a soft 'feh'. She raised a brow but smiled and stuck her hand out to the silver haired boy noticing the dog ears perched atop his head.

"Hi! My names Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She smiled as the boy turned to look at her strangely before hesitantly taking her hand.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi." He replied shaking hands and sitting back in his desk.

"Are you new to Tokyo?" She asked, "I've never seen you around here."

"Uh. No and I just moved back from America though. I had been living there since I was little, but it's good to be home." He sighed putting his arms behind his head as Kagome stared wide-eyed at him.

"What's America like? I've never been but I always wanted to go, I heard they have a lot of our stuff like anime's, sushi bars, toys, and festivals over there so I wanted to see how they represented it!" She smiled her eyes gleaming as she listed off the things on her fingers. Inuyasha only stared at her strangely before laughing a rumbling laugh that had Kagome blushing and slapping her cheeks.

"You're interesting you know that." Inuyasha said smiling a fangy grin at Kagome. She huffed and turned around back towards the window tapping her fingers on her desk. "It wasn't an insult you know." He spoke again raising a brow before snatching her sketch book off her desk.

"Hey!" She shouted only to be shushed by the teacher. "What are you doing!?" She hissed quietly trying to discreetly snatch her notebook back.

"Just looking." He smirked as he opened the book out of her reach and looked at her room and house designs along with food recipes doodled inside.

"Wow." He said staring in awe at all her interesting designs and recipes. "What's all this for?" He questioned quietly handing her notebook back as she glared at him with a red face.

"I want to be a designer and cafe owner when I graduate, I've been doodling since I was little. These are just some of the newer ones." She said shyly cramming her things into her backpack before standing.

"Want to go to lunch?" She asked standing with a smile just as the bell rang. "Since you just moved back the least I could do would be to introduce you to some people." She joked leading the way as they walked out of class.

"That would be great." He smiled following after her to the cafeteria.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Guys this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Sango, Shippo, Koga, Ayame, Rin and Mi-"

"Inuyasha!?" Miroku yelled cutting her off as he rose form his seat and embraced the half demon in a man hug.

"Miroku! Long time no see man how you been?" Inuyasha said taking a seat beside Miroku leaving a confused Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin staring after them. The four girls and boy frowned watching as the two enveloped themselves in their own little world before smiling to one another and grabbing their bags to leave to a nearby restaurant.

"Think they'll notice?" Ayame asked as Koga swung an arm over her and Kagome.

"Nah, they're too in love." Kagome laughed as Sango sent a fake glare her way before the others joined her.

"Welp dog face and monk just lucked out because we get to go stuff our faces." Koga chuckled hugging his best friend and girlfriend close. Kagome, Ayame, Rin, and Sango nodded in agreement before entering the restaurant and enjoying their lunch.

Not long into their lunch Sango's phone rang and she answered it after carefully wiping her mouth.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango where did you all go?" Miroku asked from the other line.

"We went out to eat, I'm surprised you noticed since you and Inuyasha got too lost in each others eyes." She smiled as the others laughed around their table earning the attention of Inuyasha on the other line.

"Are they all with you?!" He shouted through the phone as Sango pulled it away from her ear.

"Yes of course we're all together where else would we be?" She snapped before continuing.

"We were just about to head out so we'll meet you at school okay?" She finished as they all pulled out some money to split the bill.

"Alright see you soon, Love you." Miroku said as they hung up.

"Love you too." She mumbled shyly before hanging up quickly, though not quick enough because the others around the table started laughing.

"Shut up idiots." She growled playfully standing up. They all laughed again before heading back to the school.

"How could you all just leave us?!" Inuyasha snapped already feeling apart of the group as they wondered the halls together.

"I'm starving now because of you guys." He groaned holding his stomach and Kagome sighed and handed him and Miroku two bags of food.

"Here, we got you both some Ramen and egg rolls to eat since we knew you'd be hungry." She giggled as they both took the bags and scarfed them down. Sango sighed before Miroku through an arm over her having discarded the now empty bag in a nearby trash can.

"Thank you my love." He smiled kissing her cheek lightly. All the girls 'awed' and Koga frowned walking forward to throw an arm around Ayame.

"Whatever, guys aren't supposed to do all that mushy gushy stuff." He said making a face and turning his nose away from the group only to have his tail pulled by Ayame.

"Oi!"

"But you do all that mushy gushy stuff for me." She smiled nuzzling her nose into his neck as a blush coated Koga's cheeks.

"Whatever woman." He mumbled as Ayame laughed and they walked away from the group to their classes but not before Kagome yelled out.

"Awe Koga's gone soft." She laughed and screamed when Koga picked her up and spun her earning the attention of Inuyasha.

"What was that woman?" Koga laughed before setting Kagome down and holding Ayame close again to go back to class. "Just wait till after school Kagome." He joked walking into his class.

"I thought Ayame was with Koga." Inuyasha frowned whispering to Miroku.

"He is but him and Kagome have been best friends since they were children, Ayame knows and there's nothing wrong with it to her so they always act that way." He answered with a sly smile. "Why you like Kagome or something?" He teased as they continued walking behind Rin, Kagome, and Sango.

"Keh, whatever monk I don't like her." He huffed flattening his ears.

"Sure Inuyasha, sure." Miroku chuckled as they all walked into their class.


End file.
